It's Just That I Love You, That's All
by Anna Sartin
Summary: Hisoka considers his feelings for Tsuzuki while watching his partner slack off at work. Short Tsu/His fic. Reviews welcome!


It's Just That I Love You, That's All  
by Anna Sartin  


  
  
Hisoka glared at his partner from over at his desk. Of all the people working at the judgment bureau, why did HIS partner have to be the most embarrassing? He rolled his eyes at the sight he beheld.  
  
With his eyes closed and his head in his arms, Tsuzuki was slumped over his own desk totally oblivious to the pile of work sitting in front of him. Hisoka counted the files sitting on the purple-eyed shinigami's desk. Five left, plus the half-finished one his partner was laying on. Man, what a slacker...  
  
"Tsuzuki!" he whispered furiously, wishing he had something to throw at him. "You idiot, get to work!" When his partner offered no response, Hisoka heaved an aggravated sigh. _"God, he's hopeless..."   
_  
Trying to relax his mind from the tension Tsuzuki's current state was causing him, he felt the nearby man's thoughts wash over him...  
  
  
_"You know that I love you, don't you?" _a half-asleep Tsuzuki was asking a dream image of his partner. _"I wish you'd open up to me more... I want you to trust in me, Hisoka. You know I'd do anything for you, right? You're precious to me..."  
  
  
_The real Hisoka blushed, hiding his face in the file he was supposed to be working on. His idiot partner was daydreaming again... about him..._  
  
  
"When you look at me I sometimes wonder if you can see into my soul," _Tsuzuki's half-conscious mind rambled on,_ "Your eyes are my treasure... I want to kiss away the tears that fall from them because they break my heart. You understand me, Hisoka, and when I hold you I feel as though I understand you, too. Your suffering becomes my own and I feel like we've melted together. I want to chase away the demons from the past that haunt you, the way you chase away mine everyday... If I wrapped my arms around you, would you stay there? Would you push me away and call me an idiot, or would you... understand... somehow? I wish I could buy you a fluffed pastry and make you smile... Oh God, am I even making any sense now? I'm so tired... It's just that I love you, that's all..."_  
  
  
Hisoka squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. The intensity of Tsuzuki's emotions were almost enough to engulf the eternal sixteen year-old and swallow him up. Affection, protectiveness, kindness, love... His mind drifted for a few seconds, making him wonder rather or not he would _enjoy_ being swallowed... He imagined his partner's warm arms encircling him, sheltering him with warmth and kindness. Accepting him... Loving him...  
  
He quickly checked himself, trying to dispel his own emotions and replace the icy barrier that separated him from them. This was ridiculous. He had work to do. He had only one file left to do, and at this rate he was never going to finish it.  
  
"Tsuzuki!" he hissed, trying to get the man's attention without attracting the attention of the rest of the office staff. He felt like a child trying to talk to a fellow classmate without the teacher noticing. _"Tsuzuki!"_  
  
His partner didn't hear him, but Wakaba giggled as she approached them with a small bag in her hand. _Damn!_ Why did he have to have such an embarrassing partner? He noticed with some relief that Tsuzuki's emotions were calming down, but as he glanced back over at him he realized that the man's conscious thought had ceased entirely. That idiot had fallen asleep!   
  
Wakaba walked over to Tsuzuki's desk and winked at Hisoka as she gently pulled the manilla folder from under Tsuzuki's arms and propped it open to hide his sleeping face. Hisoka felt a small pang of jealousy as she ruffled his hair affectionately.   
  
_"Silly Tsuzuki,"_ he heard her think to herself, as she set the little bag she had brought with her down on his desk. She smiled again at Hisoka before walking away.  
  
_"Sweets for Tsuzuki..." _he noted, eying the bag. _"She always brings him sweets..." _He glanced at her as she sat down at her desk, chatting merrily with Watari, who had just come out of the boss's office._ "Does she...?"  
  
_Yes. She loved him. Hisoka could feel her affection for Tsuzuki, it radiated from her. But her love for the man was not romantic; it was the same feeling of warm endearment that everyone here felt for the hopeless purple-eyed slacker. Hisoka gazed over at his partner again, his own work completely forgotten.  
  
_"Why does everyone love this idiot so much?" _he asked himself, propping his chin up with his hand. _"How can one man be so....?"_ His train of thought halted a second, and he began thinking of words to complete the sentence. Frustrating? Endearing? Hopeless? Wonderful? _"Hopelessly wonderful..." _he thought, staring at the sleeping shinigami. His mind continued to ramble off appropriate words to describe Tsuzuki. Infuriating, entrancing, beautiful, precious... Precious beyond words. _"And mine..."_ his mind completed the thought, shocking him back into reality.   
  
_"Mine??? Where the HELL did that come from?!"_ _  
  
_Watari was suddenly standing between Hisoka and the object of his contemplation, blocking the youth's line of sight. The scientist poked Tsuzuki's sleeping form with a pencil, grinning widely at the lack of response. With a sideways glance at the boss's office, he carefully adjusted the position of the folder hiding Tsuzuki's face so that it might conceal him better from the boss's sight. He then turned to Hisoka, smile still in place.  
  
"You know Kid, he might have it a lot easier when he wakes up if some of those files are done..." he whispered, pointing to the sloppy pile on Tsuzuki's desk.  
  
Hisoka stared dumbly at the pile, the scientist, and his own forgotten paperwork. He blinked twice.   
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me! That lazy slacker can do his own damn work!"  
  
"Just a thought, Kid," Watari smiled, as the boss's door opened again and Tatsumi emerged. The aforementioned Tatsumi was quickly waylaid and led away from the area by Watari, on the pretense that he needed to show him something in the lab.  
  
_"Why does everyone cover for him like that?" _Hisoka wondered, standing up. It was almost laughable that the only person here unaware of the "Tsuzuki Conspiracy" was Tsuzuki himself. He walked over to the desk of the office's designated "pet" with every intention of waking his partner up and telling him to get his lazy ass back to work before he got into trouble again; but as he stared at the serene features of the sleeping man's face, he found himself becoming a part of the office conspiracy instead.  
  
"_I must be crazy..." _he sighed, as he found himself picking up three files from the pile on Tsuzuki's desk. Tsuzuki murmured something that might have been "Soka" in his sleep.  
  
"Idiot," Hisoka murmured, resisting the urge to touch the sleeping shinigami's face. "It's just that I don't want you to get fired, that's all."  
  
He returned to his own chair, dumping the three files unceremoniously on his desk in front of him. He glanced over at Tsuzuki again, green eyes sparkling as his mouth turned upwards in a slight, secret smile.  
  
_"It's just that I love you, that's all..."  
  
  
  
  
****_Author's Note: Hi, this is my first fanfic for this series, so be gentle. I'm a new fan of "Descendants of Darkness", I recently obtained the boxset of the anime and loved it. Tsuzuki and Hisoka are absolutely adorable, and I hope to read the manga one day. This is just something that popped into my head, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I'd love to know what other His/Tsu fans think._  
  
_


End file.
